Alice of Human Sacrifice
by Mitsuki Horenake
Summary: The song asks the same question..."Who is the next Alice?" Too bad that Kinsora and Gakupo are going to find out. Can they escape alive...or SANE?
1. Kinsora's Apartment

**This was a random idea that came into my head while I was listening to "Alice of Human Sacrifice", and it ended with the question **_**"Who's the next Alice?"**_** So I began wondering…what if the next Alice was chosen already?**

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID. Do I look Japanese to you?**

**------**

"The Halloween season is upon us, you guys. Only a week and a half left." Kinsora grinned, sitting down at the kitchen table. "And apparently, there're demands on the websites asking for a Halloween song."

"I've seen those." Kaito blinked. "None of them seem too specific though."

"That means we get to be as grotesque and scary as we want, right?" Meiko's eyes lit up.

"Meiko, we want them to be scared, but we also want them to be able to sleep that night." Kinsora rubbed the back of her head. "Then again, they probably want total creativity."

"Any ideas?" Gakupo looked around.

They sat there in silence for a while, staring at each other, the sound of Kinsora's pen tapping on the desk the only indication of anything going on. The main headset was that someone would get some form of idea until something clicked into what everyone was thinking at the time. That's how they usually do things. Rin slammed her hands on the table.

"Bananas!" She suddenly yelled. "Ouran High School Host Club! Pumpkin seeds! Circus animals!"

"Rin…what are you talking about?" Luka stared at her.

"I'm just offering random ideas until someone gets an idea!" She answered, going right back to her original plan. "Murderous families! Deletion! Anything connected to the Saw franchise!"

"Hell no. We are not doing that." Meiko growled.

"Rabid dogs! Vampires! Ooh, medieval castles! Alice in Wonderland! Edgar Allen Poe-"

"Hold on." Kaito lifted his hand. "Say the one before your recent choice."

"What? Alice in Wonderland?" She turned to him.

"You got an idea?" Miku turned to him.

"A pretty deep one." Kaito folded his arms. "You know how Wonderland is filled with all these imaginative creatures, right? So…what if Wonderland actually **lures** people into its world, similar to how Alice fell in?"

"Ooh, and during the entire song, all the people that fall in are referred to as Alice, like the original story!" Meiko's eyes lit up.

"But we have to make it scary." Len stated.

"Easy." Gakupo leaned forward. "All the so-called 'Alices' that go into Wonderland die. Good enough for you?"

"…OK, now I'm a little troubled." Len shivered.

"Sounds like it's a series song, like with the Daughter of Evil series." Kinsora lifted up her pen. "But, to make it more interesting, shouldn't the Alices be connected in some way?"

"Well, it is Wonderland." Miku said. "And doesn't the Wonderland have the Queen of Hearts?"

"OK, we do that." Luka folded her arms. "We connect the 'Alices' by the suits used in a card deck."

"But…that would mean that three of us wouldn't be used." Kaito noticed.

"I don't wanna be in it." Gakupo shook his hands. "I've already scared myself just _**talking**_ about this."

"And I think you four would be better off in it." Luka pointed at them.

"Wait, four?" Rin blinked.

"Yeah, four." Luka answered. "I think the song'll be more interesting if one of the Alices were two people instead of one."

"That sounds good." Len nodded.

"OK, so we go with the idea of the Alices being connected by card suits." Kinsora wrote that down. "Though I don't see how they're gonna be connected, so I'll just go on instinct. Meiko, you be the Spade. Kaito, you're the Diamond. Miku's the Clover, and the twin's will be the Hearts. You guys have any complaints?"

"Nothing on my corner." Kaito said.

"I'm fine." Miku nodded.

"Ditto for us." The twins called out.

"So now what?" Meiko asked. "We got suits…now what?"

"Well…now we need to give you guys stories." Kinsora looked at the list. "Something that would state how they fell into Wonderland and died."

"Random question." Gakupo lifted his hand up. "Why the heck is Wonderland bringing people in its world?"

"Have you seen Saw?" Meiko grumbled. "It brings them there to kill them off."

"Nah, that'll be too boring." Kaito said. "I think we should actually have a legitimate reason."

"Well…name one then." Meiko looked at him.

"Well, if Wonderland is such a surreal place, wouldn't it be like a dream?" Kaito turned to everyone. "So it lures them in to shape up a dream."

"…" Kinsora quickly wrote that down. "So…all of you guys have to have their own unique story. How you shape the Wonderland, and how you get killed off."

"Plus…" Gakupo lifted his hand. "How you're connected to the next Alice on the line."

"Well, if that's the way it's going to go…" Luka looked at Kinsora. "We should decide on the order on which they go. That way, they'll know what to base their story off of."

"That's good." Kinsora looked at the notepad in her hands. "Any first offers?"

"Me. Hands down." Meiko said.

"We wanted to go first!" Rin whined.

"You two will go last." Luka stated. "You two would make the story a lot more interesting if you guys went last."

"…OK…"

**------**

Kinsora was minding her own business, dabbling in her notebook, when she looked up and saw Gakupo plop right next to her. She sat up and folded her legs, the book open in her lap, meaning all business.

"How's the thing going?" He asked.

"None of them offered any stories yet, so I have nothing." She answered. "I can't start writing until Meiko makes up her part."

"I got mine. Relax."

Both of them jumped in their seats to see Meiko standing behind the couch, grinning perfectly at them. She leaned on the back as the both of them regained their composure. Kinsora lifted up her pen.

"Go on." She answered.

"OK, here it is." Meiko said. "I fall into Wonderland on a whim…but I'm a serial killer."

Gakupo and Kinsora looked at each other for a few seconds in silence, and then quickly moved to the nearest seat, away from Meiko. She growled at their reaction.

"Not really!" She said. "Anyway, she's a serial killer, killing everyone in her path. But she's in the woods, right? And since the woods are really dark, she can't find herself out of it. So she stays lost in the forest forever."

"So…you don't die?" Gakupo asked.

"No." Meiko grinned. "And I affect the world around me by the blood trails that I leave. Smart, huh?"

"Not bad." Kinsora wrote that down. "I might be able to connect this with the twins. Thanks."

"No problem. Now, if you excuse me…I have a TV show to watch. Tsubasa Taijo, here I come!"

Gakupo watched as she ran down the hallway into the living room, ready to watch her TV. Meanwhile, Kinsora wrote down her notes without hesitation. Right after, she began writing lyrics. He was shocked how quickly she jumped into it.

"She watching that anime again?" He asked.

"Yep." Kinsora answered. "She's a huge Tsubasa fan."

"I…can see that."

It was a few seconds later that Kaito walked in, rubbing his temple as hard as he could. He sat next to Kinsora, stressed, causing her to blush in response. Miku was passing by, and she blushed by his stress as well.

_I really need to learn his technique._ Gakupo thought. "So…you're having story troubles?"

"Yeah…" He answered, his voice soft. "I don't know what to base it on."

"Do you even have an idea?" Kinsora asked.

"I have an idea." Miku lifted her hand. "I want to be a queen and make a kingdom. But I'm cursed to see decaying bodies, so I seal myself inside of the castle, ruling my kingdom for all eternity because I fear death."

"Ooh…that's good." Kinsora wrote that down.

"So, Kaito." Gakupo looked at him. "Got any ideas? Meiko wants to be a serial killer and Miku wants to be a queen."

"Um…" He rubbed the side of his chin. "A…singer?"

"Singer…?" Miku tilted the side of her head.

"Uh…" Kaito looked up toward the window. "I don't really…know. But the only thing I can think about is that I get shot in the eye. And when that happens, a rose blooms from my blood. That's…about it."

"I got it." Gakupo lifted up his finger. "The rose that he creates is the thing that curses Miku to see dead bodies."

Miku blinked in shock, thinking about the thought of picking up a rose made of Kaito's blood. She shivered, making Kaito turn to her in confusion. Kinsora began to write up some notes and stood up.

"I'll meet up into the twins." She answered. "You guys can think about ideas for anything else."

**------**

The Halloween rolled around, and the song they created turned into the Internet sensation called "Alice of Human Sacrifice". Everyone loved the song, and the song began to start thousands of fanfictions. The main question going around was _"Who could POSSIBLY be the next Alice?"_

Unfortunately, they're going to find out.

**------**

"The song is a success!" Kinsora stretched. "Thank goodness!"

"That's not too hard to think of." Gakupo said, walking down the hallway. "We're really good…and we had Kaito. That already settles a few fans."

"…OK?" She tilted her head.

"Everyone must be tired. Everyone plugged in for the night." He looked around. "Guess we better head in early."

"Sure thing. Since tomorrow's Halloween, we need to stay up all night." Kinsora said. "See ya later."

**------**

**The plot's going to kick up later, so don't worry. I decided to make it a series, so keep reading. It'll be quick, so I should be able to finish it by the end of the month. Possibly the week.**


	2. The Red World

**So this is the first actually chapter that's not a filler! This chapter was the chapter that actually made me decide that I should write this, so I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID. AND I WILL NEVER OWN VOCALOID. OK? OK. Keep reading.**

**------**

She found herself lying down in the woods.

Sitting up, she was relieved to see that she wasn't in her PJs, instead in her usual gray T-shirt and black pants. Adjusting her glasses, she stood up, looking around in the dark woods. Behind her, a strange white hole closed when she saw it.

_What the heck was that?_ She thought. _Well, I can't do anything, so I guess I should go find a city…or village, for that matter._

She wandered around, looking for anything that looked like a pathway. Soon, she turned a corner, and saw a strange trail on the ground. It was dark, so she dismissed it as a dirt road, and quickly followed it. Walking quietly down the road, she heard a strange shuffling sound from the corner of her ear.

_Someone's here._ She thought.

She continued down the road until a figure formed in front of her. She made it out to be a woman, and when she went closer, it was definite that it was a woman. She had short, brown hair and was in a red one-piece dress. She was standing over something, and she had something in her hand.

_Meiko! Thank goodness! I'm not the only one here-_

She stopped in her tracks, seeing the woman turn slowly towards her. The woman was, in fact, Meiko, but she looked…different. First of all, she was covered with blood. Second was that she had a bloody blade in her hand. And what was worse was that the body of Len was right in front of her.

"Are you lost?" Meiko asked. "Well…if you are…I can gladly show you the way."

In shock, Kinsora noticed the spade design on her hand, and she darted her head toward the ground. The path that she was stepping on…it wasn't dirt at all. It was soft to the touch, and it sounded…wet.

_**It was blood.**_

**------**

She can't even begin to wonder how far she was running. Or even how fast.

All she was aware of was that she was running away from a crazy Meiko. The sound of a blade nicking her ear was all she was focusing on. She jumped over thousands and thousands of bushes, hoping for some form of miracle.

"Someone, help meeeee!" She screamed.

"Kinsora?! Is that you?!"

She felt her spirits rise at the sound of that voice, and the figure in front of her was a confirmation. It was Gakupo, coming out of the shadows. And he didn't seem to be as crazy as Meiko was. He was a little shocked.

"What the heck is-?" He looked up.

"There's something up with Meiko! She's trying to kill me!" She screamed back.

Gakupo stared at her like she was crazy, only to see Meiko swipe at her again with her bloody blade. Shocked, he pushed Kinsora out of the way and drew his own blade, blocking her attack. The orange blade with a blue light clanged beautifully in the night.

"Geez, she really is crazy!" He threw her off.

"She even killed Len!" She said.

"What?! Are you-?!" He blocked her again. "OK, Kinsora, I saw a blue door just nearby here. I need you to go there!"

"What about you?!" Kinsora asked.

"I'll be fine!" He grinned his usual smirk. "I'll meet you there!"

Kinsora bit her lip as he threw Meiko off, and they began to fight. After a few seconds, she held her breath, forced herself to turn, and ran as fast as she could away from them, toward the rumored blue door.

"Come on, Meiko!" She heard him scream as she ran. "Snap out of it!"

**------**

_A blue door? Since when did Gakupo see a blue door?_

Her footsteps were heavy.

_Blue…door…_

Her breath was ragged and quick.

_That white portal back there…are they connected?_

Pain was running through her entire body. She knew she couldn't stop.

_And the spade…_

She turned a corner.

_Don't tell me that-!_

She stopped. In front of her was a gigantic blue door, something that she saw out of one of those gothic commercials. She reached out to touch the handle, only to stop and turn around. There was no figure around in sight. Suddenly, she saw two shadows running toward her, and she grabbed the handle, ready to run. The scream rang out, and it sounded all too familiar.

"AAAAAGGGHHH!" It screamed. "CRAZY RED PSYCHO CHICK! CRAZY RED PSYCHO CHICK!"

"Gakupo!" Kinsora gawked.

"Open the door! Open the door!" He continued. "She turned into a crazy psycho chick!"

She didn't even bother to hesitate. She flung the door open and ran through, watching Gakupo run past her. Then, as fast as they could, they grabbed the handle and slammed the blue door behind them as quickly as they could.

**------**

**Heh heh… "crazy red psycho chick". Must be my most favorite line ever.**


	3. The Blue World

**Next chapter! Last time we left off, Gakupo and Kinsora had barely escaped from the "crazy red psycho chick", but what would they find behind the blue door? Eh…you guys probably know, but I wanted to say that anyway.**

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID.**

**------**

Both of them were huffing and puffing extremely hard, their backs leaning onto the blue door. Gakupo slowly turned his head toward his master, who looked in worse shape than he was, and leaned over.

"Are you OK, master?" He asked.

"Master?" She turned to him. "I'm fine, Gakupo. No need to start panicking."

"I'm not panicking." He blinked.

"I know you, Gakupo. You only call me master when you're panicking." She stood up. "I'm fine. I should be worrying about you."

"She didn't get me." He stood as well. "But man…what happened to Meiko? I've never seen her that crazy before."

"I know…and her outfit…I've never seen her wear something like that." Kinsora shivered. "And she even killed Len too…what's wrong with her?"

"Wait, she killed Len too?!" He gasped. "She went after…both of them?!"

"Both?!" Kinsora grabbed Gakupo's shoulders. "What happened to Rin?!"

"I…didn't see anything clear, but I saw her holding someone's head." He held his own. "It was a blond, and there was a white ribbon in it, so I assumed that it was Rin. After hearing what you just claimed…"

"You didn't save her?" Kinsora gawked.

"She was dead before I could even blink." He answered. "And Meiko stumbled away before I could do anything. I only remember hearing Len screaming, so I headed toward the location. That's when I saw you."

"Oh…" She blinked. _"Meiko…what happened to you?"_

"_Wait…a gallant red one…"_

"Gallant…?" Kinsora stood up. "What do you mean?"

"That Alice song that we just wrote…" Gakupo turned to her. "How'd the first verse go?"

"Huh? Why? OK, uh…" Kinsora rubbed her chin. "The first Alice is…a gallant red one. She slaughters all in her path, until she gets lost in the woods. If it hadn't been for the blood paths that she leaves behind, no one would know that she would exist."

"Let me ask you this: doesn't that forest look like the woods we imagined it to be?"

Kinsora stared at him in confusion, before her eyes began to slowly widen in shock. She had to hold her mouth to prevent her jaw from dropping and prevent some rather embarrassing drooling. He nodded in confirmation, looking out into the world that they had entered. She looked up, and nearly dropped her mouth. They were surrounded by thousands upon thousands of rose bushes and rose trees. There were only small confirmations of houses, all covered with rose vines, and there were some shadows and figures of people that were admiring the roses.

"All these roses…" She finally stammered out.

"The blue world." Gakupo stepped forward. "We're in the blue world."

"Oh my…god." She walked ahead of him. "We're…we're in the Wonderland of the song."

"And we had just become the next Alice."

His voice and solemn tone had confirmed her of their thoughts. She held her head in panic, trying not to show off any more signs of panic in front of her other companion. Quickly, she recited the song inside of her head.

_Oh my god…we're in the Wonderland. And all of the people that had entered the Wonderland never came out…_ She bit her lip. _Oh man…how are WE going to get out?! Are we going to die here, like the rest of the Alices?!_ She looked up to Gakupo, who looked calmly at the roses around him. _ At least he's handling it pretty well. Good old Gakupo…calm as a samurai when needed be._

"…" He suddenly started messing up his hair. "Awwwww maaaan! I didn't _**want **_to be a freakin' Alice! How'd I even get myself here?!"

_Guess I'm not the only one panicking._ She nodded. "We just…have to find a way out of here, that's all."

"Follow the roses…I guess." He nodded as well.

"Aw man! I had to be late!"

They looked up to see a mysterious woman running around in front of them. She had long, white hair and red eyes, long bunny ears protruding from her head. Her outfit was a girly form of a suit, and she had strange things in her hand. One hand held a pocket watch, and the other had two envelopes.

"_Is that…Haku?!"_ Kinsora gawked.

"_It must be the Wonderland version of her."_ Gakupo answered, looking up.

"I'm late! Oh man, I'm so late!"

She ran off in about two different directions, leaving them to wonder what exactly her problem was. Concluding that it was probably because that she was drunk, they wandered the small white path that was decorated with rose petals. Walking through the small realm, they saw spare amounts of people admiring the flowers around them. They noticed what looked like to be a fence, with people walking outside, minding their own business.

"Those people don't truly understand and respect the flowers here. They think these flowers were here because they were always here."

They turned their heads to the woman in front of them. She had long, yellow hair tied up in a ponytail, brown eyes blinking senselessly at them. She had a simple brown dress on, similar to what peasants would wear back in the Middle Ages.

"Neru?" Kinsora gawked.

"Neru?" The girl blinked. "Who is she?"

"Don't mind her. She just thinks that you're someone else." Gakupo said, lifting his hand to confirm to her. "So, I'm guessing that you like the roses here."

"I really do." The Neru-lookalike looked around her. "The reason why the flowers around here bloom so much is because of the irrigation system that we have, and the water that we use. It is because of those two factors that we have these flowers."

_So not Neru._ They both thought.

"If you like, I can show you the irrigation system that we use to water our roses." She offered.

"Uh…sure." Kinsora blinked.

They followed the Neru-lookalike down the whitened path, making sure that they duck the rose petals that would come their way. The path, oddly enough, suddenly didn't seem so wound and random, instead heading in a straight direction.

"_Hey, Kinsora, can I ask you a question?"_ Gakupo asked.

"_Sure, hit me."_

"_In the verse about the blue guy…"_ He began. _"Didn't it say that his songs drove the people mad?"_

"_Yeah, but…they seem normal enough."_ She said.

"_That's how all crazy people are. They seem normal till you push it."_ He loosened the sword in his scabbard.

"_M-maybe they returned to normal!"_ She countered. _"I mean, take away the source of the craziness and they're BOUND to return to normal!"_

"_Let's hope it's like that."_

The Neru-lookalike continued on the white path before suddenly driving off the path. Curious, they quickly followed her, making sure not to step on the roses. She wandered down the path for a long time before they came to a small stone structure, with only a small door. There were streams coming out of the building, and it was streaming out a strange red. They bit their lips before following her. Gakupo went first, his hilt quick to the hand. They continued on for a while before they reached a small room with a gothic-looking green door, illuminated by a small beam of light…

And they both screamed bloody murder.

In the middle of the room, the light illuminating it, was Kaito's body, hoisted in the air by rose vines. There was a rose blooming from his left eye, and his wrists and ankles were slit. Blood was streaming down from them, filtering them down into the canals. But the thing was…he was smiling. He was dead…and yet he was smiling.

"Th-this is your irrigation system?" Gakupo asked, trying to keep his calm.

"Yes." The girl looked up. "He himself had offered to do this. He has enlightened us with his music, and his blood is what keeps his beauty alive."

_OK. Everyone is still crazy._ They both thought.

"And…the roses need more blood?" Gakupo asked, his hand tight on his scabbard.

"Of course not." The girl smiled. "His blood is the only thing these roses need. Even if we needed blood, I would gladly offer myself to the cause."

Gakupo's hand was still on the scabbard, but Kinsora noticed that the grip became a little looser. Sighing, she walked up to Kaito's body and looked at it. He looked like he was alive, not dead, and the rose blooming from his eye seemed the most beautiful of the roses that she had ever seen.

"Hey…" She blinked. "Didn't someone pick this flower already?"

"Someone did. A strange girl in green." The girl answered. "A week after she picked it, the rose grew back, like a miracle."

"A miracle…" Gakupo blinked.

"Oh…there you are. Finally."

They all turned their heads to see the Haku/White Rabbit figure looking at them. She closed the pocket watch in her hand before walking up to them, giving Gakupo and Kinsora the two envelopes from before.

"I was wondering where you two were." She said. "The queen ordered to see the two new Alices of this world."

"Who…us?" Kinsora asked.

"Then why did she offer us invitations?" Gakupo pulled out the paper. "The Joker?"

_The only part of the card deck that doesn't have a suit…how suiting…concerning our situation._ Kinsora pulled out her own Joker card. "So…when does she want us?"

"Now." Haku pointed at the door. "The queen awaits you…through that door."

Gakupo and Kinsora looked at each other and back to the door. Haku walked to the door and opened it, before walking through. They both looked at the Neru-lookalike, who nodded in understanding, and then proceeded to walk through the door.

**------**

**Yeah, that part of the story is a little…creepy. But if it isn't how the actual song goes, sorry. I just thought it would be cool.**


	4. The Green World

**Last time we checked, Gakupo and Kinsora had just been accepted to enter the kingdom of the Queen of Wonderland. Unfortunately, it won't be the Queen of Hearts greeting them. In fact, after today, they'd wish it was the Queen of Hearts.**

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID. I listen to their songs, though.**

**------**

The world after the green door was huge. It was filled with many homes and buildings, and the people around them were_ (well, LOOKED)_ generally normal, going about their day as if they're not next to some forest holding a crazy red psycho chick.

"The Queen will be happy that you two can come." Haku said, looking at the pocket watch. "You see, she had given an invitation to two others, like yourselves. Unlike you two, they have refused the invitation. How evil of them…to ignore the request of their own Queen. Perhaps that is the problem with adolescence these days."

Gakupo and Kinsora looked at each other, silently debating over who was going to tell her the truth.

"Actually…about that." Gakupo started. "Those people that you're talking about…they're twins, right? Anyway…we both have seen them where we were."

"You have?" Haku turned to them.

"They're…dead." Kinsora looked down. "There was…this person…who had attacked and killed them. We barely escaped with our lives."

"I see…" Haku turned away. "Oh well, then. If that is how it works, that's how it works."

"Wait, you're not even shocked?!" Gakupo gasped. "Didn't your Queen want them? What is she going to think when she hears that her audience has been murdered?"

"She will not tolerate death, my naïve Alice." Haku continued walking. "If they are indeed dead, that would mean that she would no longer have a use for them."

Gakupo and Kinsora looked at each other again in shock as they continued down the strange city. As they continued down the path, they saw that the world around them was starting to become darker, the sky turning red. Kinsora grabbed Gakupo's sleeve, freaking out, and he only replied with a small hand on hers. Suddenly, Haku stopped in front of a gate, which swung open. She turned to them.

"The Queen awaits you."

**------**

The hallways couldn't be any shorter.

They knew that sooner or later, they will have to be face-to-face with the Queen of Wonderland. They walked slowly, hoping that, somehow, that would make the hallways look that much longer. Kinsora's grip grew tighter.

"_The Queen of the green world…no, Wonderland…it's Miku, right?"_ He asked.

"_I sure hope not."_ Kinsora answered. _"It's most likely like the others. The Wonderland version of Miku. At least…I hope so."_

"_Great."_ Gakupo sighed. _"First we have to deal with Crazy Red Psycho Chick, then we had to wander in the world of the Deceased Blue Irrigation Robot, got escorted here by Drunkard White Unfaithful Bunny, and now we have to deal with Manipulative Green Clover Queen. What could be any worse?"_

"_When did you make up nicknames?" _Kinsora looked up.

"_Just to remind myself that we're not really dealing with our family members, and that the twins aren't actually dead."_ Gakupo stopped, holding his head. _"I mean, seeing Stubborn Yellow Rin Clone being killed like that freaked me out. I never thought I would see her die like that."_

"_I can see what you mean."_ Her grip grew tighter. _"I mean, I had to actually see Len's head in her hand…oh, wait…I had to see Clever Yellow Len Clone's head."_

"_There you go."_ Gakupo smiled. _"Do you feel better?"_

"_A little."_

She hesitantly let go of his sleeve, which made Gakupo nod, and they continued their slow pace down the hallway. After what they wanted to be forever, they found the green door that led to the Queen's chamber. Kinsora bit her lip in panic, causing Gakupo's hand to go to her shoulder.

"Don't worry, master." He said. "I'll protect you."

Kinsora turned to him and laughed quietly. At least she wasn't the only one who was scared of what was behind the door. Gakupo nodded, and touched the door. After a few seconds of hesitation, he finally opened it.

**------**

"There you are. I was hoping that you would come."

The Queen's chamber was huge. As they walked down the hallway, they saw column upon column stacked next to each other. The carpet below them, odd enough, was green, and it looked unfaded, as if there was no sun damage on it. And yet, there were large windows all over the place.

"I've heard of what had happened to my other guests. And I feel…saddened."

Gakupo held Kinsora back as they approached the sound of the voice. Just like that, they saw steps and a throne, three people standing in the area. One was sitting on the throne, while the other two were at her feet. That's when they noticed that one of them was Haku, the pocket watch clicking in her hand. And, of course, sitting on the throne, was Miku, dressed in a Queen's robes, and roses in her hair. They looked old, yet they barely looked like they were going to fade.

"Manipulative Green Clover Queen…I mean…" Kinsora knelt down. "Your Grace."

"Haku? Wait…" Gakupo blinked. "How'd you get here before us?"

"I passed you." Haku stood up. "You took your precious time, get here."

"Well, we didn't know what to say." Kinsora said, rising. "I mean, this is our first time we meet up with a Queen, such as yourself."

"I understand." Miku nodded. "And quite frankly, I'm not impressed. If you took any longer, I would've sent my best warrior after you."

They looked at the lady dressed in armor as she drew out her sword. That's when they realized that the lady was Wonderland's version of Luka. And, quite frankly, she looked the most alike with the real Luka.

"Holy whoa! Metal Pink Warrior Babe! I mean…" Gakupo blushed. "So…you're the army's best warrior."

"What if I am?" The woman answered. "Just be grateful that I wasn't sent to look for you."

_T-that's good._ Gakupo thought. _If she's anything near to Luka…_ He shivered.

"Wait…if you were going to send someone to find us…" Kinsora looked up. "Then why didn't you send someone to go find the other guests?"

"Because I am running out of time." She answered. "When I invited them, I had all the time in the world. Besides, I believe that you two…have the answers that I seek. Answers that they didn't have."

"Answers?" Gakupo blinked.

"You are from another world. And for that, I believe that you have the answers that I seek." Miku lifted up her hands and touched the roses in her hair. "You see, these roses, as beautiful as they are, carry a curse. And that cursed man who created that horrid blue world had cursed me when I took what was rightfully mine. These roses are attached to me, and when they die, I will cease to exist as well…and if I cease to exist, I cannot rule my kingdom."

"Then…can't you just get someone else to run it, like someone you trust?" Kinsora asked. "I mean…those two at your side would be perfect candidates for the-"

"SILENCE!" Miku stomped her foot and rose. "This kingdom is _**mine**_ and _**mine alone!**_ No one but ME will run it!"

"Oh…I'm…I'm sorry." Kinsora backed up.

"How _**DARE**_ you raise your voice against me! No one will rule this kingdom except me!" Miku growled.

"Now, you're just taking it a little too far." Gakupo defended, lifting his hand up to protect her. "She was just voicing her opinion…"

"Well, in my world, my opinion is all that is needed!" Miku grinned at him. "I mean…if you want your opinion to be voiced as well…"

_Don't tell me that she's-!_ "Gakupo! Don't listen to her!" Kinsora screamed. "She's-!"

"Don't listen to her, my dear." Miku smiled a cute smile. "You work for me now, don't you?"

Kinsora continued to scream out for him, but saw as his hand slowly fell to his side. She bit her lip, her hands raised up to her mouth, but then continued to scream out to her friend. Haku and Luka watched on, not making a move to add onto the violence, nor to stop it.

"I am your new master now." Miku said seductively. "And this girl at your side has almost harmed your master. You do know what you do to people who try to harm your master, right? _**You kill them…"**_

Kinsora gasped at what she said, and then watched as Gakupo slowly unsheathed his sword. Gasping, she took a few steps back, not believing what was going on. But before he turned to her, she could've sworn that she saw him grin a murderous smile. She shivered.

"Now then…do your job."

The blade came out faster than she had anticipated, but she turned to run quickly enough to dodge his swipe. She ran as quickly as she could as Gakupo chased her, slashing rapidly at her. She tapped into the small martial arts skills that she had watched Luka do, and quickly mimicked them. She dodged as quickly as she could, but not good enough. Gakupo was indeed skilled with a katana, slicing off her braid. Black hair dangled in the wind as she dodged three more slices. She just landed on her feet when he suddenly charged, pinning her to the wall.

"Grk…!" She grabbed the sheath that pinned her, trying to push it off.

"Good work, Alice." Miku smiled. "Nice indeed."

Kinsora did her best to pull herself from Gakupo's grip, but he was strong indeed. Either that or she was way too weak for her own good. Behind him, she could see Miku and Luka walking toward him, satisfied smiles on their faces.

"_Who're behind me?"_

She blinked. Gakupo was mouthing something to her, but she couldn't catch it. It was then that she realized that the grip on her was starting to loosen. To respond, she loosened her grip on the sheath as well.

"_Who're behind me?"_ He mouthed again.

"…_The Queen and that Luka-lookalike."_ She answered. _"Why?"_

"_No reason…"_ He mouthed back, smiling. _"Brace yourself."_

Before she could even begin to question what that meant, Gakupo threw her to the ground. Fortunately, she braced herself, landing safely on her back. Quickly sitting up, she saw Gakupo approach her, the blade still in his hand. He lifted his finger and motioned her to stay quiet, quickly dropping his hand as the Queen and the warrior joined him. That's when she saw something glow in Gakupo's collar.

_A rose petal?_ She blinked.

"Now then, Gakupo…" Miku smiled. "It's time to kill."

He grabbed the blade with both hands and lifted it in the air, hovering it closely to Kinsora's stomach. Then, before he dropped it down, he quickly spun around and cut the roses out of Miku's hair. She staggered back with a gasp.

"Didn't you say that you wanted the flowers out of your hair? There you go!" He said in his usual "I-so-knew-that" voice. "But…I forgot to mention something. It's a part of the curse that you haven't learned yet." He lifted his hand and pointed at her. "When the flowers are removed…you die anyway."

Miku gasped at what he said, and looked down to her hands, instead watching as they were slowly turning into rose petals and green leaves. She stood up and screamed, as Luka and Haku stood by helplessly.

"Noooo!" She screamed. "I don't want to die! I don't want to die! NOOOOOOO!"

Gakupo lifted Kinsora up and they both started to run out as the Queen of Wonderland vanished into rose petals and leaves, bursting into flames midair. They barely heard the voice of Luka ordering for their heads, but they didn't bother turning around to find out.

**------**

The world around them began to get darker and more dangerous as Gakupo and Kinsora quickly ran through the streets. Around them, the people stood, frozen in time, and as they passed, they began to rot in front of them. Kinsora screamed and clung tighter to Gakupo's hand, a gesture that he quickly mimicked.

"What the heck's happening?!" She panicked. "Everyone's rotting!"

"This…could this actually be…?" Gakupo looked around.

_**((You are correct. This is the curse that I have placed upon her.))**_

Gakupo and Kinsora froze at the sound of the voice. They quickly darted their heads around, trying to find the source of it, but found nothing more than rotting bodies. There was a marching sound as well, but they didn't know what it was.

_**((The Royal Guard is after you. You must leave that world, quickly.))**_

"But how? Surely, the guard would be more than intelligent enough to block the door." Gakupo said out loud.

_So casually…have I heard this voice before?_ "I have to agree with him." Kinsora looked up.

_**((Do not worry. I will make sure that you leave unharmed. Now go! Quickly!))**_

They didn't hesitate. They ran quickly through the rotting streets and rotting people, avoiding the Royal Guard to the best of their ability. Through the blind running, Kinsora could've sworn that she saw the Wonderland version of Gakupo wandering the streets, but she had only imagined it.

"_That voice…you talked to it like you've heard it before."_ She said as they ran.

"_I might've."_ He answered. _"The truth is, he started talking to me after the Manipulative Green Clover Queen tried to seduce me. She was actually pretty good at it, I'll tell you that much. He said that as long as he had a connection with me, I won't harm you."_

"_Connection…?"_ She gasped. _"The rose petal in your collar!"_

"_That's what I thought."_ Gakupo nodded. _"Guess the Deceased Blue Irrigation Robot has more feelings than the rest of these 'Alices', don't you think?"_

"…_He __**is**__ modeled after Kaito."_ Kinsora muttered.

They continued their run through the streets when they ran into an open street, the Royal Guard's backs to them. They were about to dash back into the alleyway when they saw rose petals surrounding them in a gust of wind. The Guard turned, forcing Gakupo to lift his blade, but they ran right past them, shocking them both.

"They…didn't see us?" She blinked.

"It must be the rose petals." Gakupo looked around them. "C'mon! We're invisible, so we can sneak through them!"

They ran through the open guard and quickly scouted out the green door. They happily ran to it, which swung open in anticipation. Unfortunately, Luka just happened to notice the door swinging open.

"They're getting away!" She yelled.

"But…we don't see anything!" One of the men said.

"You idiot! The rose petals are blocking your view! After them! For the Queen!"

Gakupo grabbed Kinsora and threw her through the door, dashing into the next world as well. He watched as the rose petal breeze flew through the door as well, and then slammed the door shut. He and Kinsora both pinned the door as rapid banging could be heard from the other side.

_We're not gonna make it, are we?!_ Kinsora panicked.

**------**

**Will Gakupo and Kinsora be the first of the Alices to leave this twisted Wonderland with their lives, or with their SANITY? Or will they fall victim to the Royal Guard? And why did this world's Kaito save them from destruction in the Green World? The next chapter might be the last chapter…no wait, there might be two more chapters, I think. So stay tuned.**


	5. We Have To GO!

**The next chapter awaits! Last time we left off, Gakupo and Kinsora were pinning the door to the green world for dear life as the Royal Guard tries their best to break it down. Can they hold the door and think of a way to escape? Stay tuned!**

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID. And yes, there are rumors of an anime coming out, but I doubt that they're gonna use Kinsora, so don't wish for it.**

**-------**

The door was being rapidly banged on as Gakupo and Kinsora clung onto it for dear life. The only thought going through their minds was what they should do in order to save their own hides and leave the crazy Wonderland.

_**((Do not be afraid, dear Alices. Let go of the door.))**_

"Are you crazy?! Wait, don't answer that." Gakupo shook his head. "Are you trying to kill us?!"

_**((I am not going to kill you. And they will certainly not. Let go of the door.))**_

Kinsora looked down, and saw a row of roses surrounding them and the door. Gakupo looked at Kinsora in confusion and then was drawn to the roses around them. They both looked at each other, the plan clear in their minds.

"At the count of three?" She asked.

"Three!"

They both flung themselves from the door and backed up as the Royal Guard smashed the door open. They charged for a few seconds before the roses below them suddenly turned into rose vines, blocking the door and the way.

"Whoa…" Gakupo blinked, rubbing the back of his head. "So that's what roses can do in this world. Kinsora, the next time I decide to walk into a rose garden, do me a favor and pull me out of there."

"Thanks for saving us." She bowed to the levitated body.

_**((You have freed all of Wonderland from the reign of the Green Queen. This is the least I could do to help you escape.))**_

"So you know that we're from a different world." Gakupo rubbed the base of his nose.

_**((All Alices are from different dimensions and worlds. I just happen to know that you're from a dimension that has created this world.))**_

"How the heck would you know something like that?" Gakupo blinked.

_**((I may be dead, dear Alice, but being dead allows me to be aware of the forces around me. You may not realize this, but the imagination of a person is merely the observation of another dimension.))**_

"So…when we 'created' this world…we merely observed it instead?" Kinsora blinked.

_**((That is correct, dear Alice. And since the both of you have crossed the dimensional boundaries, I feel as if it is my duty to return you back to your world.))**_

"How're we going to do that?" Gakupo turned to the both of them.

"Well, when I woke up in that forest, I remember seeing a white circle behind me before it vanished." Kinsora lifted her finger up to think. "And I remember reading in a fanfic somewhere that a white circle is a portal of some kind."

_**((The portal to another dimension, I will like to believe. And this is the only way for the both of you to escape.))**_

"Whoa whoa _**whoa,**_ hold up a minute here." Gakupo looked at Kinsora. "So the only way to get the heck out of Psycho Wonderland is to go back to the realm of Crazy Red Psycho Chick and hope that she doesn't go rampage on us?! She scared me the last time, you know!"

"I don't know where else to find the portal." Kinsora rubbed her temple. "I'm sorry, Gakupo. But we have to go back there."

_**((Do not worry, Alice. I'm sure that the both of you will arrive at your home world safely.))**_

"…OK. If we have no other choice." Gakupo looked up. "But I will not fight until I have to."

"No problem." Kinsora lifted up her hands. "We have to leave now. Thank you for helping us."

_**((Yes, you must leave now. I fear that my barrier will not hold them back for long. I hope that, in some way, I will see you both in the near future.))**_

_Love to see how that's going to work._ Gakupo thought.

They both hesitantly turned away from him, and then quickly ran through the pathway and past the vines and rose bushes. A few seconds later, the rose vine barrier burned down, and the Royal Guard ran into the room, looking around. They made way, and the Wonderland Luka and Gakupo walked in.

"That rose barrier was a little hard to handle, don't you think?" The Wonderland Gakupo asked.

"It was a little…and if I have to make my guesses, it was because of him." Luka turned to the body.

"The creepy corpse?" Gakupo blinked.

"Not just a corpse. Remember, he was the one that had cursed our lady to the death. And by the looks of things, he had helped them escape." She lifted up her blade and hovered it at the body's neck. "Thus, he is our enemy."

And with one fell swoop, the source of the roses' beauty and love became no more.

**------**

The both of them ran down the white path, passing confused pedestrians and beautiful rose gardens. As they passed, the roses seemed to bloom their brightest, seeming to all say good-bye as they ran to their freedom. Gakupo looked around confused.

"Hey, Kinsora, I have to ask you something."

"As long as you ask while we run." She answered, keeping up her pace.

"The song…it said that the Second Alice was a crazy guy who drove people mad with his singing. And that anyone who took a rose from him would be cursed to see rotting corpses." He ran to her level. "He seemed completely different than what the song said, and he said that our imagination was us observing this world. So if we observed that guy doing all of that, how is it that he's so different? And why is it that I didn't seem rotting corpses when I had that rose petal in my collar?"

"…I don't know." Kinsora looked up, smiling. "But if I would to have a guess, it was because it was Kaito who had observed it. And you know how Kaito is. He'll protect the ones that he truly cares about. I think part of his personality rubbed in on him."

"I think you're wrong." Gakupo said. "If that's true, he wouldn't have done that curse on Miku…uh…Manipulative Green Clover Queen."

"I was talking about personality, not memories. That Kaito is nothing like our Kaito because they both have different memories containing the subject of Miku Hatsune." Kinsora explained. "If their experiences with their respective Mikus were similar, then their actions taken upon that character would be similar as well."

"Geez, I'm sorry that I asked!" Gakupo closed his ears.

Kinsora pouted, annoyed that he asked for such a deep answer, when she noticed that the air around them had become dry. They both stopped and looked around them, watching as the roses around them became black as they shriveled up and died. Black rose petals flew around them as the sky grew red. Kinsora took a grasp on one of the petals and it sizzled away.

"The flowers are dead." She gasped.

"That means that…" Gakupo bit his lip. "We have to hurry. And…oh yeah, sorry about your hair."

"That's OK." Kinsora rubbed the uneven edges of it. "I think that it'll be long again once we get out of here."

They didn't hesitate, even though the truth was starting to sink into their minds. They watched as the world around them began to die, and they followed the blackening pathway until they saw the blue door in front of them. Gakupo drew his blade and then the both of them ran through the door, not hesitating once.

**------**

"_Be careful."_ Gakupo whispered. _"Don't make a sound. We have to follow the blood trail back to the white portal."_

"_I sure hope that it's there when we find it."_ Kinsora muttered.

They quickly backed away from the blue door, hoping that the Royal Guard won't see them, and then they slowly followed the bloody pathway. Their breaths were in sync, quiet, no louder than a whisper, as Kinsora clung onto Gakupo's arm and his free hand held his blade. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a figure appeared in front of them. They froze, only to see that it was a small child. The figure walked toward them, and they saw the figure in front of them.

"…" Kinsora gasped. _"Rin?"_

The girl looked up, and they saw that her eyes were dead, and that there was a bloody kitchen knife in her hand. There was a rustle in the shadows, and they saw Meiko and Len come from the shadows, all holding bloody weapons. They all turned to them, and grinned.

"Aw crap!" Gakupo complained. "I thought we only had to deal with Crazy Red Psycho Chick, but now we have to deal with Crazy Yellow _**Zombie Twins?!"**_

"We have to get out of here!" Kinsora panicked.

They turned and ran as fast as they could, hearing the crunching of the three psychos behind them. After a few minutes, they felt as though they lost them, but they heard the footsteps of the three of them getting closer.

"_Kinsora, listen to me."_ Gakupo whispered. _"You have to get out of here. Find the White Portal and take it. I'll distract them."_

"_What?! Are you crazy?! I'm not abandoning you!"_ Kinsora panicked even more.

"_Look, one of us has to leave this place alive. And I have made a vow to lay down my life to protect you."_ Gakupo smiled. _"Now go! I'll catch up!"_

"_And if you don't?!"_

"…" He closed his eyes. _"Run."_

Kinsora bit her lip, stuck with the harsh decision that she was forced to make, when she saw the three of them getting closer. Gakupo nodded, forcing her on. She felt hot tears going down her cheeks, and then she turned to run. The final thing that she heard him do before she was too far was him swirling the blade.

"Come and get me!"

**------**

She began to cry through the pain. What pain she was crying through…well, that she wasn't quite sure of.

She wasn't used to running this much. The pain was throbbing through her legs as she forced herself down the bloody path, not looking back. But that pain would soon go away. The thought that she had **abandoned** him to fight for himself had crashed rapidly against her brain. Yet she forced herself to keep going. If she was to go back, she would be breaking a vow, and she knew how creepy Gakupo is to his vows.

"_Force yourself forward, no matter how pained or scared you are."_ He said once. _"Only by passing that pain and fear will you truly see how much you've grown."_

How did Gakupo mature so much? He was always the womanizer! He was never this serious! Since when did he actually start caring and being…cool, and stuff? Was it because she was a woman, or because she was his master? Man, no wonder Luka secretly likes him…

She stopped, the pain no longer being bearable. She leaned over and massaged her knees, before looking up to see a white circle in front of her. She gasped and smiled, a sweep of relief going through her veins.

"The…the portal home…" She gasped. "Thank goodness…"

It was then that her vision cleared, and that she saw a figure in front of it. He had long purple hair sweeping over his back, and he was standing perfectly straight, staring at the portal in front of him. Kinsora gasped, almost crying.

"G-Gakupo…?"

He slowly turned to her, and that's when she realized that she was horribly wrong, especially when he lifted up his rapier that was secretly tucked away in the depths of his crimson red jacket. She could hear the footsteps of the Royal Guards behind her. She was pinned.

"I knew that you would try to return home." He said. "Too bad that we happen to know about the White Portal. You're not going anywhere."

"That's odd. You're one less." Luka walked next to her. "Tell us where your companion is and we may let you off the hook."

"…He's not here." She answered. "He's protecting everyone from the First and Fourth Alice!"

"So he hasn't abandoned you." Luka asked. "But why did you abandon him?"

"Yes…" The Wonderland Gakupo asked, walking to her. "Why did you?"

Kinsora shivered, the thought that the two Gakupos sounded so similar crashed into her brain. She kept telling herself that this was not the Gakupo that she grew up with, the one that she awakened with her own biometrics, but for some reason, it wasn't helping. She felt him lean over to her ear, a hand on her shoulder.

"_Why did you leave me behind?"_ He whispered.

She gasped, holding her breath. She grabbed her hands and threw them onto her lips, hoping that he wouldn't notice. Unfortunately, they did. The Royal Guard began to laugh around her, all echoing in her mind.

"_You know me better than anyone, Kinsora."_ The whispering continued. _"I can't do this alone. I might actually…I might actually die in this place. All because you abandoned me…"_

She threw herself away from him, clinging onto her ears. She wanted nothing more than to get herself out of here as fast as she could. The Royal Guard was laughing even harder now, and she had fallen to her knees. In fact, she could even imagine Gakupo dying in her head. She heard footsteps behind her, and a presence grew closer to her.

"You're…you're not Gakupo." She growled.

"_I am what you want to believe."_ He answered. _"Aren't I a friend to you? Aren't I your family? Why would you leave me behind?"_

She clung onto her ears and pushed the idea as far away from her mind as she could. But it was too late. She was wondering the same question. Why did she leave him behind? He pleaded with her to do it, but…_**why?**_

The sound of clanging metal caught her attention, and she looked up to see the First and Fourth Alices attacking the Royal Guard. Gakupo stood up to fight off Meiko, causing Kinsora to tumble out of the way. From the corner of her eye, she saw that the three of them were covered with blood, and that there was a small white rag on Len's blade. She gasped.

_Gakupo…_

"_And if you don't?!"_

"…_Run."_

She bit her tongue, shocked at what she had just witnessed. Suddenly, she heard a wind surround her, and she saw rose petals appear from the blood and surround her. The Royal Guard was no longer paying attention to her. She can leave.

_But…Gakupo…_

What would she tell the others?

That he is no longer waking up because he died in another dimension to save her?

That he just short-circuited?

What could she _**possibly**_ tell them?!

…There's nothing she can do now. All she can do now is live.

Hesitantly, she jumped past the attacking crowds and jumped quickly into the portal. The final thing she heard was the blade of Meiko plunge into the Wonderland Gakupo's stomach and hearing him scream. She had to cling to her ears and hone it out.

**------**

**Has Kinsora actually escaped Wonderland? And if she did, what could she possibly tell the others? Could Gakupo actually be dead? Stay tuned, the final chapter to Alice of Human Sacrifice is coming this way!**

**And yes, the Wonderland Kaito had his head chopped off by Wonderland Luka, if that wasn't clear to anyone.**


	6. Aftermath

**The last time that we left Kinsora, she had just jumped into the White Portal that was supposed to take her home. But Gakupo had been left behind, killed in his attempt to give her time to leave. How can she cope in the aftermath? Welcome to the final chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID. Cause, quite frankly, I don't know how to turn this into a song.**

**------**

She only remembered screaming.

She found herself flinging herself out of the bed, panicking, her hand over her heart, hoping that it wouldn't just fly out of her ribcage. She was in a lightened room, and she was in her nightgown. She swung herself out of bed and looked out of the window to the futuristic city that was in front of it.

_I'm home. Home sweet home._ She thought. _Thank goodness. I don't have to deal with-_

She froze. How could she have almost forgotten?! She turned and ran out of her room, dashing through the hallways and to Gakupo's room. She quickly punched in the code and tried to stand as straight as she could as the door slowly opened. Once it was finally open, she ran into the room and next to Gakupo's pod. As she feared, he wasn't moving at all. She bit her lip.

"Oh god…" _He didn't-!_

Before she could even begin to feel tears go down her system, she heard the pod open in front of her, and he sat up and stretched out the tiredness, just like he would always do. She bit her lip in happiness.

"Man, I am _**so**_ happy to be out of there…" He blinked and turned to her. "Kinsora…"

"Holy crap, you're alive." She shivered. "And here I thought I had to make some form of excuse…"

"Well then, you don't know me at all." He winked. "Sure, those guys were a little hard and got a bit of me, but I was able to lead them to the Royal Guard in time. I think I freed up some time for you."

"Yeah…so that was the weirdest dream you ever had, huh?" Kinsora said.

"It really was." Gakupo said. "And, for our benefit, we'll leave it like that."

"Good." She sighed.

**------**

They both walked out of Gakupo's room when the figure of a red woman with a bloody sword suddenly appeared in front of them, chuckling manically as she held the bloody blade to their faces. Gakupo and Kinsora screamed like maniacs and clung to each other for dear life, and that's when the laughing started. They lowered their arms, confused.

"Am I really that intimidating?" She asked. "Well, that means I did my job!"

"Huh? What?" Kinsora blinked.

"Look at this! These are our costumes for Halloween!" The twins suddenly popped out of nowhere, in their Wonderland outfits. "Everyone liked the Alice of Human Sacrifice song, so we decided to dress up like our characters this year."

"You know." Gakupo grinned. "Both of you should be holding bloody kitchen knives. It'll be cooler if you do."

The twins looked at each other in confusion as Miku and Kaito walked in their outfits. Oddly enough, they looked so much like their Wonderland selves, which made the both of them wonder if they ever woke up. They concluded that they were both dreaming about that and that this was just a coincidence.

"Sure, it's easy for you guys to dress up." Luka walked out from the corner of the room. "But if you haven't realized, neither me nor Gakupo have a role in that song, so we have nothing to wear."

"I beg to differ. I actually have a good idea." Gakupo lifted his finger. "We should be warriors."

"Warriors?" Luka tilted her head.

"Yeah." Gakupo answered. "You know, since Miku's a queen and all…we're bodyguards!"

"I…guess that makes sense."

He took a quick glance at Kinsora, who smiled weakly at his statement. It was then that she remembered what that Wonderland Gakupo had done to her back there, torturing her like that, making her visualize his suffering. She was just glad that the nightmare was over.

"Hey, Kinsora." Kaito blinked. "When did you cut your hair?"

They both froze.

**------**

_**The Fifth and Sixth Alices were a maiden and her guard.**_

_**Wishing not to dream that night, they had entered on a whim.**_

_**Jumping through the colored rooms, they wandered on their way.**_

_**Waiting for a way to leave this world behind.**_

_**Invited by the Clover Queen to their untimely deaths,**_

_**Quickly avoiding her charm, they escaped all of her traps and left.**_

_**Protected by the Second and hunted by the First and Fourth,**_

_**They are the only survivors of the Wonderland dream.**_

**------**

**And this is the end of the series! Sorry if it's a little stereotypical, but I really wanted to write about an Alice who actually didn't suffer a bad fate…unless Kinsora having a bad haircut counted as a bad fate. So read all my other fanfics and have a nice day! Or night. Or whatever else you might be under.**


End file.
